1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image processing, and more particularly to a system and method for pre-processing scans as a preparation for segmentation.
2. Description of Related Art
Computed Tomography (CT) has dominated the area of noninvasive coronary imaging, in part due to the ability to segment and visualize the coronaries automatically form high resolution, high contrast-to-noise CT data. However, an equivalent in Magnetic Resonance (MR) datasets is very difficult due to the inherent qualities of MR images: lower contrast, lower spatial resolution, and more noise, including motion.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for pre-processing MR scans as a preparation for segmentation